Many companies leverage computer systems and software applications to improve their efficiency and organization in business. Often these systems are integrated together allowing information from one software application or system to be used or analyzed by another software application or system. Benefits associated with integrating and using these computer systems and software in business are numerous and include tighter control over inventory, improved financial forecasting, streamlined information-flow internally and externally and sales force automation.
The various benefits of leveraging computer technology generally justifies the hiring of large information technology (IT) staff to keep these computer systems operational and communicating with each other. Often, these IT departments are saddled with the task of integrating many disparate computer systems and software applications in attempt to make corporate information flow more freely and securely.
Unfortunately, the increasing complexity of integrating these large computer systems and software applications in a company has made systems integration a daunting and expensive task. Systems integration projects have become complicated requiring specialized knowledge of applications, protocols, communications, hardware and other areas that the IT staff at a given company may not possess. Even with the proper knowledge and training, most IT departments are too small to complete large scale systems integration projects in a reasonable time frame.
Consequently, a large number of system integration projects require customized development completed using consultants or outsourced to system integrators that specialize in integrating these large scale systems. The solutions involve integrating the data and business logic between several existing applications and frequently involve complex solutions. Because the work is outsourced and/or complex, these customized solutions can also be very expensive. Maintaining software as the companies grow and their needs change may also cost a great deal of money as the same consultants may be needed after the initial systems integration effort is put in place.
In attempt to reduce costs and expedite the integration, many companies are exploring system integration tools/methodologies as an alternative to customized software development. These solutions include enterprise application integration (EAI) solutions and application server technologies, The EAI solution provides a solution to some of the system integration problems but requires a company to commit to a proprietary platform. Application server solutions are also useful but also involve proprietary protocols. Scalability is also a problem with these methodologies as companies grow and demand more processing power and throughput from their systems. Integrating applications across enterprises presents additional problems dealing with firewalls, security, access control and other systems.